Say You Love Me
by Akiko Miyano
Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf, Kakashi mengajak Sakura menonton film di bioskop. Note : Maaf, cerita ini diulang lagi karena kesalahan teknis. Tapi, cerita sudah diperbaiki sebelumnya, jadi bisa masuk akal ceritanya. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ello, readers :D Saya, Devi Arisawa, adalah author baru di FFn ini! Tepuk tangannya dong! (readers : *diam*) Yang ndak tepuk tangan ndak saya kasih uang! (readers : *tepuk tangan*) Haha, mata duitan. :D Ini fict pertama saya, para senpai tolong perhatiannyaa~ (NB : fict nya copas. Don't like it? It's up to you.)

====Say You Love Me====

By : Devi Arisawa

Source : Say You Love Me © Jinna Mai

Disclaimer : Kalo fict nya saya, kalo Naruto nya mbah Masashi Kishimoto *ditimpuk mbah Kishimoto*

Pairs : KakaSaku, SasuSaku (yang diutamain KakaSaku. Dan untuk chap ini juga KakaSaku dulu. SasuSaku nanti.)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (humornya dikit aja)

Warning : typo, abal, garing, OOC, cerita ndak menarik, dll.

Summary : Teman-teman, kalian pernah jatuh cinta? Hari ini tahun ajaran baru. Aku, Sakura Haruno, akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

Happy reading, readers! :D

Tahun ajaran baru…

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ah, Saku-san, hari ini potong rambut, ya?" kata Sasuke, partnerku.

DEG! Aku kaget, lalu menoleh.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang, tolong panggil aku Haruno-san." kataku dengan nada yang di 'imut-imut' kan.

"Hah? Kok Saku-san ngomongnya jadi berubah gitu?" teriak Sasuke. "Saku-san kan preman legendaris di sekolah ini, pemimpin Pink Angel! Tidak terkalahkan! Tolong bersikap seperti biasa saja!"

"…" aku terdiam.

Ya, sebelumnya, aku adalah preman yang sangar dan menakutkan. Walau nama grupku seimut itu, tapi grupku tidak seimut namanya.

_**Sakura's POV off**_

_**Flashback : ON**_

"Ah, ada rambut panjang berwarna pink!"

"Jangan-jangan, Pink Angel? Kabur!"

"Biar tau rasa! Lari tunggang langgang! Di sini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Saku-san!" kata Sasuke semangat.

"Hem." Hanya itu respon dari Sakura.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura menangkap sesosok pria. Pria itu memiliki rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya? Tampan. Sangat tampan. Hidung mancung, mata yang sayu namun menawan, bibir yang err.. bisa dibilang kissable lah.

"Dia.. murid pindahan baru, kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke lalu melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura, lalu ia menjawab, "Iya, bikin cewek-cewek di kelas pada ribut! Masa' Saku-san suka dengan tipe cowok seperti dia?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada cowok. Lihat cowok loyo begitu saja, aku ingin muntah!" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba timbul niat nakal Sakura untuk menjahili pria tersebut.

"Kakashi-chan.." panggil Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kakashi menoleh.

"Bisa main denganku sebentar?" kata Sakura lagi.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Semua terdiam sementara. Tiba-tiba…

BUAK!

Kakashi lalu meninju Sakura dan Sasuke ke atas, dengan sekali serang. Mereka pun seperti meluncur ke atas. Saat ia meluncur ke bawah, Sakura merenung.

"Ah, dulu Mama pernah bilang… orang yang berbuat jahat, pasti akan dapat balasannya." renung Sakura.

BRUK!

Sakura dan Sasuke jatuh dengat tidak elitnya. Susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata. (piis)

"Ukh…" desah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sekarang preman sudah nggak jaman. Berhenti sajalah." kata Kakashi kepada dua orang yang sedang mencoba berdiri itu.

"Beraninya kau meremehkanku! Kau mau jadi jagoan, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan lantang.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin jadi kuat." jawab Kakashi.

"Eh? Kamu mau sok keren, ya? Bego! Kamu belum lihat Saku-san serius, sih! Hajar saja orang besar kepala ini, Saku-san!" kata Sasuke.

"Cih.." respon Sakura. Lalu, Sakura berkata, "Keren.." sambil melihat Kakashi. Tentu kata ini membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

_**Flashback : OFF**_

Sejak hari itu, Kakashi-kun mulai menumbangkan para preman, dan menjadi cowok terkuat yang menghiasi bulletin preman!

"Masih beli bulletin preman, ya.." kata Sasuke.

"Soalnya ada foto Kakashi-kun!" ujar Sakura. "Hari ini aku akan lepas dari catatan ini!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan buku berjudul 'My Memorial'. "Karena hari ini, aku akan jadi pacar Kakashi-kun! Rencananya, sih.." batin Sakura.

"Siap-siap, Kakashi!" teriak segerombol preman sekolah tetangga.

"Kamu lemah! Diulangi berapa kali pun sama saja!" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung berkata pada Sakura, "Tuh, momen yang bagus buat nembak hilang lagi! Menyerah saja, Saku-san! Sayang sekali!" goda Sasuke.

"Huh, padahal selama liburan musim panas, aku mengubah penampilanku, agar pantas menembak Kakashi-kun.." ujar Sakura. "Tidak akan kuampuni! Hiaaaah!"

BUUUGH!

Sakura mengira, ia telah meninju salah satu gerombol preman itu. Tapi, yang dikenainya malah…

Kakashi.

BRUUK!

Kakashi jatuh, lalu terkapar tak berdaya.

"AAAAH!" teriak Sakura. "Maaf, bukan maksudku memukul Kakashi-kun!" ujar Sakura cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

TBC

Copas bener dah! Author tau kalo author itu ndak kreatip.. *mojok* Yaah, tapi.. ndak papalah.. buat yang uda baca, Mind to RnR?

===Devi Arisawa===


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAH!" teriak Sakura. "Maaf, bukan maksudku memukul Kakashi-kun!" ujar Sakura cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

====Say You Love Me Chapter 2====

By : Devi Arisawa

Source : Say You Love Me © Jinna Mai

Disclaimer : Kalo fict nya saya, kalo Naruto nya mbah Masashi Kishimoto *ditimpuk mbah Kishimoto*

Pairs : KakaSaku, SasuSaku (yang diutamain KakaSaku. Dan untuk chap ini juga KakaSaku dulu. SasuSaku nanti.)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (belum ada), Humor (humornya dikit aja, tapi bukan di chap ini juga)

Warning : typo(s), abal, garing, OOC, cerita ndak menarik, rangkaian kata ndak sesuai, dll.

Happy reading, readers! :D

_**Sakura's POV : On**_

Aku kira, aku meninju salah satu gerombol preman itu.. Tapi, ternyata, yang aku kenai malah…

Kakashi-kun.

"AAAAHH!" aku kaget luar biasa. "Maaf, bukan maksudku memukul Kakashi-kun!" ujarku cemas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakashi-kun. Tapi, Kakashi-kun tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Ya ampun, pingsan total…" ucapku lemas.

"Ha ha ha! Bagus! Dia dihajar cewek!" tawa para gerombol preman itu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan kamera, lalu menyuruhku pasang pose yang bagus.

"Kakak rambut pink! Cheeese!" suruhnya.

Aku yang selalu siap bergaya, langsung menunjukkan poseku yang seolah-olah sedang menghajar Kakashi-kun yang sedang pingsan itu.

JEPRET!

Gerombolan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kakashi-kun.

"Ayo, ayo!" ujar mereka pergi. "Apanya yang kuat, bikin geli saja!"

Sementara itu, aku menggoda Kakashi-kun yang pingsan itu. "Kakashi-kun, kalau tidak bangun, nanti kucium, lho!" godaku.

_**Sakura's POV : Off**_

====Say You Love Me====

Karena Kakashi tidak bangun-bangun, Sakura pun meninggalkan Kakashi yang terkapar. Sampai hari sore pun, Kakashi tidak bangun juga. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kakashi terbuka.

"Kenapa aku ditimbun bunga.. Ah, aku tak peduli.." batin Kakashi sambil menggosok matanya.

"Oh iya, seingatku, tadi ada murid SMP tetangga yang cari gara-gara.." gumam Kakashi mengingat-ingat apa yang ia alami tadi siang. "Terus, tiba-tiba muncul cewek yang…." gumam Kakashi terus mengingat-ingat. "Huh.. Menyebalkan.." gumam Kakashi lagi. (readers : gumam meluluu~ | author : biarin :p)

"Tapi, biarpun aku kesal dengan cewek itu, aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Biarkan saja.." ujar Kakashi. "Heh?" tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh sebuah kertas. Dibacanya kertas itu, dan ternyata itu adalah bulletin preman yang terbaru.

'Bulletin preman! Kakashi-chan penakluk preman, dihajar cewek!' begitulah tulisannya. Kertas itu beserta foto Sakura yang sedang bergaya sambil memegang kerah Kakashi. Melihat itu, Kakashi terdiam.

Sementara itu, Sakura…

"Apa Kakashi-kun baik-baik saja, kutinggalkan di sana…" gumam Sakura cemas.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke

"Jangan sebut namaku sembarangan!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak Sasuke.

"Maaf. Anoo.. Gawat nih, lihat deh.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan bulletin preman yang terbaru.

Melihat itu, Sakura berpikir, "Kalau begitu, mereka punya negatifnya! Harus kudapatkan! Atau akan kurebut file aslinya dari kamera mereka! Ini kan zamannya kamera digital!" pikir Sakura.

"Foto ini.." gumam Sakura.

"Ulah murid-murid tetangga! Kalau Kakashi melihatnya, Saku-san.. Eh, Haruno-san bisa celaka dong!" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak cemas kok." tanggap Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Gimana kalau kamu digebuk cewek?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Eh… Kesal banget sih. Tapi aku nggak pernah mukul cewek." jawab Sasuke. "Biarkan saja."

"Iya, kan?" kata Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, Kakashi-kun juga cowok yang berhati lapang, kan? Dia tidak akan peduli aku telah menghajarnya!" ujar Sakura dengan seringaiannya.

"Be… begitu, ya?" gumam Sasuke.

====Say You Love Me====

Keesokan harinya…

Kakashi datang ke sekolah dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Melihat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura merasa ngeri.

"Kayaknya dia marah, deh…" gumam Sasuke bergidik. "Serem amat.."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Sakura keluar dari persembunyiaannya.

"Sa.. Saku-san!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

Mendengar namanya tidak disebutkan dengan benar, Sakura memberi death glare pada Sasuke.

"Ma.. Maksudku.. Haruno-san.." ujar Sasuke takut.

Sakura berjalan kembali. "Tidak apa-apa! Kakashi-kun bukan cowok sepicik itu!" batin Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Oke, kita kembali kepada Kakashi…

"Hem." gumam Kakashi, tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Lalu, ia menyusun genteng berjumlah 20. Di genteng paling atas ditaruh foto Sakura dari bulletin preman.

"Genteng?" pikir orang-orang sekitar bingung.

"Kakashi-kun!" panggil Sakura.

"Jurus maut!" teriak Kakashi sambil memukul genteng-genteng tadi dengan sekali pukul.

BUUUGH!

"Di-dia marah banget! Hii!" batin Sakura takut.

"Heh? Siapa yang manggil aku?" ujar Kakashi sehabis memukul genteng.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke muncul untuk mengambil Sakura yang sedang patah hati itu.

"Ah!" Kakashi yang melihat mereka itu pun segera mengejar mereka.

====Say You Love Me====

"Cih, dia kabur…" gumam Kakashi kelelahan.

"Kakashi-chan kalah sama cewek, ya? Pasti kesal kan? Malu banget tuh!" beberapa orang di dekat Kakashi sedang membicarakan Kakashi.

Mendengar itu, Kakashi menyusun genteng. Lagi-lagi berjumlah 20. (readers : dapet dari mana? | author : auk ah)

"Hiaaah!"

PRAAK!

Kakashi memukul genteng itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tangan kiri, tersisa dua genteng…" orang-orang itu bergidik.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan memakai tangan kanan pada cewek, kok…" ujar Kakashi feminis.

(NB : Tangan kiri Kakashi = 18 genteng. Tangan kanan Kakashi = 20 genteng.)

Kakashi kembali mencari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan. Mereka bersembunyi di bawah jendela.

"Ternyata dia sepicik itu.." bisik Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan jelek-jelekakan Kakashi-kun, ya?" ancam Sakura.

"Maaf, Kakashi-kun!" Sakura mendengar suara di luar.

"Aku suka padamu! Jadian ya denganku!" tawar gadis di luar sana, berbincang pada Kakashi.

"APA?" batin Sakura terkejut. "Dia menembak di depan mataku!" teriak Sakura. Untung mulut Sakura cepat-cepat Sasuke tutup. "Haruno-san, tenang dulu!" ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Padahal aku mau nembak Kakashi-kun! Kok malah keduluan cewek lain, sih!" batin Sakura kesal.

Sementara itu, Kakashi…

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik jadian dengan siapa pun." ujar Kakashi menjawab tawaran gadis itu.

"Oh.." Sakura kagum dengan jawaban Kakashi. (readers : lebay, ah | author : bodo amat :p)

SRIIING! Tidak sengaja, mata Kakashi melihat Sakura yang sejak dari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Oy, Rambut Pink!" teriak Kakashi memanggil Sakura.

"Huaaaaa!" Sakura panik, lalu berlari.

"Saku-san, rambutmu terlalu menyolok, tuh! Harusnya kamu cari warna rambut yang lebih biasa!" ujar Sasuke panik.

"Pink kan warna kesukaanku! Lagipula, warna itu selalu membangkitkan semangatku!" ujar Sakura menanggapi kata Sasuke, tentu saja dengan kepanikan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kita sembunyi dulu!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke Ruang Klub Drama.

BLAAAM!

Sementara itu, Kakashi masuk ke Ruang Drama dengan jalan anteng dan tatapan dingin, membunuh, dan tajam jadi satu. (kayak apa tuh?)

Sasuke kaget saat melihat Kakashi nyelonong masuk Ruang Klub Drama.

"Ada apa? Dilarang masuk selain anggota klub!" kata Sasuke pada Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi tidak menghiraukan peringatan tersebut.

"Cewek rambut pink… Jangan cemas, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, kok." kata Kakashi anteng, di depan ruang ganti. Yap, Sakura memang bersembunyi di dalam ruang ganti. "Itu sebabnya, ambil lagi kedudukanmu sebagai yang terkuat!" ujar Kakashi.

Sakura yang panik, bingung mau melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah ide untuk mengelabui Kakashi.

"Ja.. Jangan dibuka!" teriak Sasuke.

Kakashi tetap membuka tirai ruang ganti itu. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah…

"A, apa?" ujar Kakashi kaget.

Apa yang dilihat Kakashi di ruang ganti itu?

_**TBC**_

Ini dia chap ke 2! Author capek ngetik, nih.. gimana ndak capek, author ngetik sampe 5 halaman! (di Microsoft Word) kelanjutannya kapan-kapan aja ya! Buat yang uda baca, seperti biasa nih… author minta ripiu nya, ya! Kritik, saran, bisa diterima. Tapi kritiknya jangan yang pedes. Ja matta~

====Devi Arisawa====


	3. Chapter 3

"A, apa?" ujar Kakashi kaget. Mata onyx Kakashi yang berlainan warna itu melebar, tanda kalau dia sedang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Apa yang dilihat Kakashi di ruang ganti itu?

====Say You Love Me Chapter 3====

By : Devi Arisawa

Source : Say You Love Me © Jinna Mai

Disclaimer : Kalo fict nya saya, kalo Naruto nya mbah Masashi Kishimoto *ditimpuk mbah Kishimoto*

Pairs : KakaSaku, SasuSaku (yang diutamain KakaSaku. Dan untuk chap ini juga KakaSaku dulu.)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (belum ada) (ralat : ndak ada Humor di fic ini)

Warning : typo(s), abal, garing, OOC, cerita ndak menarik, rangkaian kata ndak sesuai, dll.

Happy reading, readers! :D

_**Kakashi's POV : ON**_

Aku melihat sesosok gadis. Gadis itu… sedang mengganti bajunya! Dia hanya menampilkan bagian punggungnya. Bagian belakang bajunya terbuka, sehingga aku dapat melihat bagian belakang bra nya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dikepang dua. Matanya berwarna emerald. Tapi, rasanya gadis rambut pink itu matanya juga emerald. Ah, tak apalah. Aku berpikir, cantik juga gadis ini. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan luluh.

"KYAAAA!" gadis itu berteriak tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku.

"M-maaf!" ucapku kaget.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan dibuka!" Sasuke menarikku untuk membuat jarak antara aku dan gadis itu.

"M-maaf, tadi, aku sedang mencari gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink." terangku.

"Oh, mungkin gadis itu kabur lewat jendela." terang gadis itu.

"Emm.. kalau begitu.. gomenasai." aku membungkukkan badanku.

_**Kakashi's POV : OFF**_

Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang ia lihat itu adalah Sakura yang sedang memakai wig Cinderalla. Setelah Kakashi meminta maaf..

"Sebagai tanda maafku, maukah kamu menonton film bersamaku di Mall?" kata Kakashi.

"Me.. Menonton film?" batin Sakura gembira.

"A, aku mau!" ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"Bagus. Aku akan menunggumu di Mall jam 10 pagi besok. Bagaimana?" tawar Kakashi.

"Oke!" Sakura menanggapi tawaran itu.

Kakashi lalu menggerakkan kakinya pergi dari Ruang Klub Drama itu.

====Say You Love Me====

Sesaat selepas Kakashi pergi…

"Akhirnya yang aku impi-impikan terwujud juga!" ujar Sakura dengan nada bahagia selama-lamanya. (?)

"Haruno-san!" kata Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Dia kan cuma merayumu saja! Buat apa dipedulikan! Kamu bilang, rambut pink itu lambang semangatmu, kan!"

Sakura cuek dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang benar itu. Lalu, mulut Sakura berkata..

"Sasuke! Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini apes, ya. Mau nembak, malah diganggu preman-preman sebelah. Cowok yang kusukai malah salah paham dan mengincarku.." Sakura mengingat ke-apes-annya tadi siang. "Tapi akhirnya kudapatkan! Keberuntunganku akhirnya datang juga!" ujar Sakura berlompat-lompatan sambil memegangi karcis bioskop yang diberi Kakashi.

"Ah, wignya lepas.." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk wig Sakura.

"Oh, iya, ya! Kamu juga harus tutup mulut tentang jati diriku!" perintah Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

"DREAM COME TRUE!"

WUUSSHH….

Sakura melesat, hendak pergi meninggalkan Ruang Klub Drama.

"….Saku-san…." gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Bisa bahagia karena pakai wig… Itu namanya palsu, tau!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura, sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi dari Ruang Klub Drama.

"Aku tak perlu nasihatmu!" Sakura menendang dada Sasuke.

====Say You Love Me====

Malam pun tiba…

Gadis pinky itu sudah tiba di rumahnya dari tadi. Sekarang, dia sedang merapikan wig hasil nyuri dari Ruang Klub Drama.

"Si Sasuke ngomong yang bukan-bukan…" gerutu Sakura sambil merapikan wignya. "Memang sih, kayaknya aku menipu Kakashi-kun.." Sakura tetap gerutu. "Tapi, ini kan bohong demi cinta!" bela Sakura. (readers : bela apaan? | author : bela negara! Bawel lu ah!)

====Say You Love Me====

Keesokan harinya..

Sabtu, Jam 10 pagi, di Konoha Mall.

"Kakashi-kun, lama nunggu?" sapa Sakura pada Kakashi yang sudah dari tadi menunggu Sakura.

"Hm? Ndak juga sih." ujar Kakashi

"Ti-tidak!" ujar Sasuke yang menguntit mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Em.. kamu.." ujar Kakashi terputus. Lalu ia melanjutkannya dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu, "Manis, ya.."

"Kyaaa! Kakashi-kun tersipu-sipu… Manisnyaa!" batin Sakura.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu sambil nunggu filmnya mulai, yuk!" Sakura lalu mengajak Kakashi jalan-jalan keliling mall sambil menunggu filmnya dimulai.

Sambil jalan-jalan, Sakura berpikir, "Cinta memang luar biasa. Berduaan saja sedah membuat bahagia. Rasanya, aku terlahir kembali menjadi manusia berbeda." Sakura terus melamun. "Kalau dipandang cowok-cowok seperti ini, biasanya… pasti reaksinya beda." Sakura lalu mengingat Memorialnya saat ia jadi preman.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah!"

"M-maaf.."

"Haha, pasti kudamprat habis-habisan." komentar Sakura tentang flashback yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Eh, kita cari camilan di sana, yuk?" kalimat Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh. Oke!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke…

"Ah, Saku-san bersinar dengan penuh kebahagiaan…" ujar Sasuke lirih, tetap menempel dengan tempat persembunyiannya. "Itu sebabnya, aku siapkan strategi mengungkap jati diri Saku-san dengan mengait wignya!" gumam Sasuke mantap sambil menunjukkan alat pancingnya. "Strategi dimulai!"

Sasuke berdiri di lantai 2 (Mallnya 2 lantai) tidak jauh dari tempat Kakashi dan Sakura yang berada di lantai 1. Kakashi dan Sakura sedang memesan cake.

"Mau yang mana?" tawar Kakashi.

"Choco banana pakai krim!" ujar Sakura mantap.

"Inilah saatnya!" ujar Sasuke sedikit teriak, sambil menarik alat pancingnya.

NGEK

"Ah, dapat nih!" Sasuke langsung menarik apa yang ia dapat, tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu apa yang ia dapat.

Ternyata, yang didapat Sasuke…

Kardigan Sakura!

Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung bergumam bersamaan..

"Hah?"

"Emm.. Kakashi-kun, aku mau cuci tangan." pinta Sakura.

"Iya." respon Kakashi.

Sakura langsung melesat pergi ke lantai 2, tempat keberadaanya Sasuke.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menendang dada Sasuke.

"Akh!" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu berbuat macam-macam, kita putus hubungan." ujar Sakura dengan memberi death glare pada Sasuke.

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"Ah, jangan sampai Kakashi-kun didekati cewek lain selagi aku ndak ada…" gumam Sakura melihat ke lantai 1.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Dia terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

JREEENG!

Ia melihat Kakashi dikepung 4 preman!

"Ka.. Kakashi-kun.." ujar Sakura dari atas. Sayang, tidak didengar oleh Kakashi.

Sementara itu, di lantai 1….

"Hei, Kakashi-kun. Apa kabar?" sapa salah satu dari 4 preman itu. "Aku kaget waktu dengar kamu tumbang karena dihajar cewek. Tamat sudah riwayat kehebatanmu, cowok menyedihkan." preman itu posisinya dibelakang Kakashi, dan ia menyapanya di dekat telinga Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam.

"Foto ini kamu simpan buat kenang-kenangan, kan?" ujar salah satu preman yang posisinya di depan, sambil menunjukkan foto Sakura dari bulletin preman.

"Minggir, bawel." Kakashi merespon ucapan preman itu.

"Ka-Kakashi-kun!" panggil Sakura. Kakashi melirik ke belakang. Ia melihat dengan mata onyx nya, Sakura sedang berlari memanggil Kakashi.

"Lho? Kau sedang berkencan dengan cewek, ya? Padahal, selama ini kau bilang tidak tertarik sama cewek." ujar preman belakang yang mengomentari Sakura. "Kamu baru sadar setelah dikalahkan cewek? Ha ha ha…" ejek preman itu. Kakashi tetap diam. Ia tidak menanggapi ejekan preman itu.

Preman itu pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Non, Kakashi-kun kan cowok payah. Biar aku yang menemanimu deh." bujuk preman itu pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam.

"Sini, ikut kami!" preman itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ah!" desah Sakura.

Bagaimana nasib Sakura selanjutnya?

TBC

Chap 3 apdet! Author apdetnya malem-malem -,- Ndak usah banyak cingcong deh. Mind to Review?


End file.
